Balm
"Revive all downed allies." Location Balm is located in Mars Lighthouse, in a large room with a slippery ice floor that you would have to go through on the first half of the dungeon on your way to the Flame Dragon boss battle. From where you enter the room, before stepping on the ice cast Move on the dragon statue to the immediate left and slide it to the left remotely. Then slide down, left, down, left, up, right, up, left, down, left, and down to place yourself just to the right of Balm. Battle it and earn it, then slide up to get to where you can get the Teleport Lapis. As an opponent Statistically, Balm has 940 HP, 88 PP, 300 Attack, 94 Defense, 261 Agility, and 30 Luck. Like all other Mercury Djinn that are fought, in terms of resistance, it has a Mercury Resistance rating of 193, Venus and Jupiter Resistance ratings of 100 each, and a Mars Resistance rating of 25, and in regards to its abilities it uses its available Mercury-based attacks with a Mercury power rating of 125. Balm can use the following battle commands: *'Freeze Prism:' Used 53 out of 256 times, this is a Psynergy spell that summons a massive storm of huge chunks of ice that shatters into the opposition, dealing a Mercury-based attack with a power rating of 190 and a range of 5. This ability consumes 31 of its user's PP. *'Megacool:' Used 47 out of 256 times, this is a Psynergy spell that summons large rows of ice spiking out from the ground at the opposition, dealing a Mercury-based attack with a power rating of 180 and a range of 7. This ability consumes 33 of its user's PP. *'Ice Missile:' Used 41 out of 256 times, this is a Psynergy spell that shoots a mass of ice spikes down onto multiple Adepts, dealing a Mercury-based attack with a power rating of 160 and a range of 3. This ability consumes 23 of its user's PP. * Froth Spiral: Used 35 out of 256 times, this is a Psynergy spell that projects a large array of watery spheres that arc into the party, dealing a Mercury-based attack with a power rating of 150 and a range of 5. This ability consumes 31 of its user's PP. *'Deluge:' Used 29 out of 256 times, this is a Psynergy spell that rains down an array of watery spheres on the party, dealing a Mercury-based attack with a power rating of 120 and a range of 5. This ability consumes 20 of its user's PP. *'Attack:' Used 28 out of 256 times, this is this monster's standard physical attack, but for this monster it is counted as a Mercury-based attack rather than a non-elemental attack. *'Flee:' Used 23 out of 256 times, this enemy has the ability to attempt to Flee the battle, thereby ending the battle if successful without rewarding you with the associated EXP, Coins, and the Djinni itself. When felled, Balm yields 1112 EXP and 720 coins and the Balm Djinni is added to your party's Djinn collection. If you fell it with an offensive Mars Djinni like Fury, its rewards increase to 1445 EXP and 936 Coins. As a Djinni acquirable at the final dungeon of the game, your 8-member party would have to find it very easy to defeat Balm and add it to your collection. Note that Balm's battle abilities are exactly the same as the abilities of the Mercury Djinni Eddy. Category:Monsters with high Mercury resistance | Category:Monsters with low Mars resistance | Category:Psynergy-capable monsters Description When Set, it increases base HP by 13 and base PP by 4. When Balm's battle effect is used, the entire party is surrounded by an elaborate visual of glowing blue holographic images of avian pinions falling down. Each of the downed Adepts in the current battling party has a 60% chance to be revived and cured to 60% of their respective maximum HP meters. Ability analysis Balm can be viewed as a direct upgrade of a different sort on the Mars Djinni Spark; rather than being better than Spark both in accuracy and HP-restoration terms, it is like Spark as it would apply to all downed party members in the currently battling party at once. In a game where you have fully accurate and fully powerful reviving measures in the form of the Revive Psynergy and Water of Life consumable items, and the Mars Djinni Tinder duplicates that effect exactly while all other reviving Djinn have strings attached, Balm becomes the only reviving Djinni in the game that has the potential to meaningfully differentiate itself from the others, but only in specific circumstances. Up to three Downed Adepts can be revived at once with this (the user of Balm has to be alive in order to Unleash any Set Djinn like Balm, of course); however, since it is inaccurate with its reviving effect, and since it only revives up to 60% maximum HP, Balm ends up a rather off-and-on effect that is especially not good to use when there is only one downed Adept in your currently battling party. A specific use of Balm would be in a boss fight where the Balm user is placed in the reserve party; if the current battling party has between two and three Adepts downed at the same time, the next turn you can switch in the Balm user with the remaining surviving Adept and use Balm to give yourself another group chance in the battle. This won't do as much good on the off-chance Balm does not revive all downed party members, though. Name Orgin A balm is an oil or lotion meant to soothe the body, hence why the Djinni Balm has a powerful healing effect. Category:Djinn Category:The Lost Age Djinn Category:Mercury Djinn Category:Djinn that are battled Category:Djinn that increase PP Category:Reviving effects Category:Monsters exclusive to Golden Sun: The Lost Age